


Levitate

by rarepairqueen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, I mean this is just filthy porn, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Uncrowned Kings + Imayoshi + Mayuzumi = one hell of an orgy.</p>
<p>And I'm probably going to hell for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Levitate

**Author's Note:**

> We can blame Hollywood Undead for this...thing. I'm not entirely sure how this crawled out of my head but I've stayed up until 5am the last two nights (mornings?) writing this.
> 
> And I write all my best porn during the strange hours of the morning.

Hanamiya snarled slightly, feeling Kiyoshi's fingers closing around his neck. He glared up at the other as he clenched his hands into fists, his jaw set as he watched Imayoshi press a kiss to Kiyoshi's neck.

"I think your bitch is jealous." Kiyoshi hummed, tilting his head to give Imayoshi better access, his grip tightening ever-so-slightly.

"He should be." Imayoshi remarked, trailing a hand down Kiyoshi's chest and enjoying the way Hanamiya's eyes followed it to Kiyoshi's cock. "He's impatient too."

"Fuck you." Hanamiya spat, his eyes flicking between Imayoshi's hand slowly stroking Kiyoshi's dick to the captain's dark eyes.

"Not tonight. Tonight, you're our little bitch Makoto." Imayoshi purred, glancing over his shoulder at the others in the room. "Well...one of our bitches..."

 His gaze roved over Nebuya's bulky arms as the other held Reo's hips hard enough to bruise. Rakuzan's shooter wasn't even trying to keep his modesty anymore, eyes glazed over as Hayama sloppily kissed him. The whimpers and moans falling from his lips as Nebuya growled with each deep thrust.

Kiyoshi released Hanamiya's neck, the red marks sure to bruise but that was of little concern as he roughly kissed the other. Hanamiya growled as he forced his tongue into Kiyoshi's mouth, hands coming up to tug on the centre's hair before they were pinned back down on the bed.

"Yo Shouichi...wanna get those handcuffs for me?" Kiyoshi called. "He can't keep his hands to himself."

Hanamiya found himself with his face buried in the pillow as Imayoshi handcuffed him to the bed frame, a sharp slap to his ass pulling another snarl from him as Kiyoshi caged his body against the bed.

"That's better..." He hummed, biting on Hanamiya's shoulder. "Your perky little ass on show to us...just whoring yourself to us."

"Fuck you Teppei."

"Hm? I think you need to learn not to swear so much." Imayoshi hummed, eyes flicking up to meet Kiyoshi's as he pulled away from the other.

"Reo's too busy being a cockslut to care." Hanamiya snapped, tugging on the handcuffs. He got another harsh slap for his remark.

"Takes one to know one." Imayoshi shrugged, watching as Kiyoshi rubbed Hanamiya's ass cheeks.

As Kiyoshi properly started spanking Hanamiya, Reo was moaning loudly into Hayama's mouth, feeling Nebuya's cock brushing his sweet spot repeatedly. The blond slipped his hand between them and loosely stroked Reo's cock, teasing his slit as he bit down on the other's lip.

"Where the fuck is Mayu?" Nebuya growled, gaining Imayoshi's attention with the question. The captain smirked as he left Hanamiya at Kiyoshi's mercy, ass cheeks already red from the centre's large hands. He found the other third year hiding in the bathroom, the stoic player regarded Imayoshi with an unreadable gaze.

"Missing out Chihiro." Imayoshi remarked, stepping forward and closing the gap between them, the other only slightly taller than him but not gifted with the presence that he carried. "Seeing your slut being whored out to your team-mates...I get it. I do."

"Why do you care--"

"Why deny yourself the same pleasure hmm?" Imayoshi smirked, grabbing Mayuzumi's wrist and tugging him back into the bedroom with no room for argument.

Mayuzumi's gaze immediately fell on Reo's form; Hayama's cock between swollen lips and Nebuya's buried in his ass. He let out a small moan as Imayoshi chuckled, tearing his gaze away as the other third year quickly and efficiently stripped him and forced him down on his knees. A rough hand in his hair preceded the cock slipping past his lips.

"Suck it like the good whore you are~" Imayoshi told him, the glare that Mayuzumi gave him had no effect it seemed. "Hm I wonder if you have a gag reflex, shall we find out?"

There was no room to argue, Imayoshi's grip on Mayuzumi's ashy hair tightened as he started fucking his mouth. The other third year glared at him but went with it, he swirled his tongue around Imayoshi's shaft, humming slightly as he relaxed his jaw and let the him press deeper. He listened more to Reo's soft moans than Hanamiya's very loud protests, his eyes slipping shut as Imayoshi pressed deeper, brushing the back of his throat and causing him to flinch slightly.

"Oho...someone has a gag reflex alright." Imayoshi sneered, Mayuzumi growled slightly which succeeded in making Imayoshi moan softly.

A choked scream from Reo caused both of them to glance over, Nebuya let out a stammered moan as he slammed into Reo and stilled. Hayama bit his lip as he watched, coaxing to Reo to keep sucking him off as his lidded eyes regarded Nebuya's glazed ones. The two of them shared a heated gaze before they roughly turned Reo around and flipped him over. Nebuya's hands pulling Reo's legs apart as Hayama settled between them, the blond smirked slightly as he nipped at Reo's inner thigh before running his tongue over the other's stretched hole leaking with Nebuya's cum.

"Fuck that's a pretty sight...hey Teppei get a look at the slut over here." Imayoshi called, distracting Kiyoshi from his relentless teasing on Hanamiya.

Reo's face was flushed as he watched Hayama lapping at his asshole, he moaned and  whimpered as Nebuya's hands kept him still. Hayama pressed two fingers inside Reo as he kissed up Reo's cock, licking and sucking the head whilst watching him with the same heated gaze he watched Nebuya with.

Mayuzumi growled slightly, watching his team-mates have their way with his lover whilst Imayoshi fucked his mouth. The captain chuckled before abruptly pulling out. "And I thought Makoto got jealous easily..."

Hanamiya was trembling on the bed, wrists red from his tugging on the handcuffs as Kiyoshi teased his asshole with a vibrator, when Mayuzumi was half-shoved half-thrown beside him. The two of them regarded each other with resentful gazes before Kiyoshi roughly pressed the vibrator into Hanamiya's ass. The second year gritted his teeth as his cock ached for release, the pulsing inside him already driving him crazy. Mayuzumi didn't have to wait long, Imayoshi caged him against the bed, biting and sucking marks to his neck as he manhandled the other into a similar position to Hanamiya with the subtle difference that his hands were tied behind his back with a belt.

"He's so obedient." Imayoshi remarked to Kiyoshi as he spanked Mayuzumi's ass. "And I thought Reo was the sub."

"Fuck you." Mayuzumi growled, watching as Hanamiya smirked at the comment. "And you can fuck off too."

Kiyoshi turned the vibrator up a notch, causing Hanamiya to curse loudly. Reo's loud gasps and moans were music to Mayuzumi's ears but he hated that he wasn't the one causing them. He couldn't see what Imayoshi was doing - or not doing - all he could see was Hanamiya trying not to moan or gasp at the toy in his ass.

"What do you think?" Imayoshi asked Kiyoshi, holding up a cock ring. The centre raised an eyebrow as he started thrusting the toy in and out of Hanamiya's ass.

"He'll probably kill you when he gets the chance." He murmured.

"I can live with that." The other smirked, draping himself over Mayuzumi and wrapping an arm around the other's waist. He pumped Mayuzumi's cock until he could feel the precum slipping over his fingers and the third year trembling under his touch before he securing the cock ring around the base of his dick.

"W-Wha--oh you fucking asshole." Mayuzumi snarled, struggling against his bounds. Imayoshi held him down on the bed as he stroked his own cock, glancing over at how Hanamiya's body was greedily accepting the vibrator and how he was moaning under Kiyoshi's touch.

"I could be so much worse Chihiro..." Imayoshi remarked. "In fact...I think just for that, I'll make you beg for it."

Mayuzumi gritted his teeth, expecting something like a harsh spanking from the sadistic third year. He was very confused when he heard the other call Hayama over.

"I'll take care of Reo." He hummed, pausing to mouth at Hayama's jaw. "You see to this whore."

Hayama took in the sight of his senior bound on the bed next to Hanamiya. "Anything specific?"

"Just don't let him cum...not that he can but y'know...don't give into him. I want him to beg for it."

A small smirk spread across Hayama's face, Mayuzumi felt his heart quicken as he felt the fingers ghost over his skin. He bit down on his lip as Hanamiya started begging for release next to him. The air in the room was heavy and he felt very highly strung as a hand tugged back on his hair, he let his mouth fall open but he wasn't expecting the toy being shoved roughly into his mouth.

"Fuck Makoto...I could fit my fist in--"

"Do it and you die Teppei." Hanamiya snapped, Mayuzumi's eyes widened as he processed what Hayama had done. He couldn't do anything except suck on the toy that had been in Hanamiya's ass whilst Hayama chuckled in his ear.

"Senpai is a cockslut~" He chimed, licking at Mayuzumi's neck. "Does senpai want me to fuck him?"

Hanamiya jolted on the bed as Kiyoshi roughly pressed into him, he moaned loudly as his cock dragged against the bed sheets. The sound of skin slapping against skin was almost louder than Hanamiya's gasps and cursing. Hayama let Mayuzumi spit out the toy, forcing two of his fingers inside his mouth instead. Casting a glance over to the others as he waited for Mayuzumi to get with the program.

Reo watched Imayoshi settle between his legs still being kept open by Nebuya. His cock ached for release and his asshole was dripping still, he felt very exposed to the third year as he lay there.

"Relax~" Imayoshi purred, leaning over Reo and softly kissing his cheek. "I'm here to make you feel great."

"Please..." Reo breathed as Imayoshi's fingers ghosted over his cock on the way to pressing into his ass. "A-Ahh.."

"Sensitive..." Imayoshi smirked, glancing up at Nebuya. "I wonder if you could take both of us."

Reo's cheeks reddened quickly. "I-I..."

Nebuya moaned quietly at the thought. He caught Reo's eye and raised an eyebrow. "You wanna try it?"

Reo hesitantly nodded, eyes fixing on Imayoshi's cock as he stroked it. It was left to Nebuya to get Reo on his lap, kissing and sucking on Reo's neck as he pressed inside him again. Imayoshi watched as Nebuya's cock slipped in without any resistance, he could hear Mayuzumi and Hanamiya moaning on the bed and he smirked. This was going much better than he expected.

"Ei-chan..." Reo whimpered, burying his face in crook of the other's neck. Imayoshi kissed and bit at Reo's shoulder as he lined himself up alongside Nebuya, as much as he wanted to be a complete sadist he figured that Reo wasn't used to much roughness, besides that wasn't his goal right now.

"You're so tight Reo." Nebuya hummed, stealing Reo's lips as Imayoshi pressed inside. Reo let out a sharp gasp and dug his fingers into Nebuya's shoulders, hissing slightly as Imayoshi pressed deeper.

"F-Fuck fuck...fuck..." Reo hissed, Imayoshi moaned at the sound of Reo cursing and then at just how tight Reo's ass was. Nebuya's hands guided Reo down, taking both their cocks inside him as he gasped and trembled. "So big.. _ohfuck_ \--"

"Yeah swear for us slut." Imayoshi breathed in Reo's ear as he rolled his hips. "Cum all over yourself whilst we fuck your tight little ass."

Nebuya bit his lip as he thrusted up into Reo, friction granted by both Reo's inner walls and Imayoshi's cock making him exhale loudly. They got a clumsy pace going, Imayoshi's hand roughly stroking Reo's cock as Nebuya controlled Reo's hips with his large hands.

"Fuck--" Nebuya growled, not lasting long after his previous orgasm, he roughly pulled out making Reo scream as Imayoshi immediately bottomed out. He came over his stomach and Reo's chest as the other fell against his chest, Imayoshi's pace not faltering as he indulged in the tightness of Reo's ass.

Reo's moans were loud and high pitched even as he buried his face in the crook of Nebuya's neck. His cock rubbing against Nebuya's stomach as Imayoshi's pace increased and his cock pressed deeper now that he could properly fuck the other. Quick, sharp spanks pulled gasps and yelps from the shooter, Nebuya's hands still working his hips as Imayoshi grunted loudly and held Reo down by the back of his neck.

"Fuck yeah, clench around me slut." He sneered as he felt Reo's body finally giving out, the boy had stamina that's for sure. Imayoshi grinned as he got an idea, instead of holding Reo down he pulled the other back up against him, changing the angle of his thrust as he sunk his teeth into the pale skin of the other's neck. Reo let out a string of curses as Nebuya's hand wrapped around his cock and Imayoshi's hands pulled his thighs further apart.

"Shou...Shou--" Reo gasped. "Fuck--fuck me harder."

Imayoshi moaned into Reo's neck. "Be careful what you wish for~"

The captain didn't bother holding back, he thrusted up into Reo roughly, biting on his shoulder as the wet slick noises of Imayoshi's cock ramming into Reo's ass and Nebuya's hand stroking Reo's cock filled the air.

"Please...please--please let me cum." Reo begged, voice cracking as his body trembled from the over-stimulation. Imayoshi chuckled, making a last ditch effort to really get the other screaming. He pressed deeper and tried to keep the pace quick and punishing, Nebuya moaned at the sight of Reo on the brink of bliss as he roughly stroked him faster.

"You may cum." Imayoshi breathed in Reo's ear. The other threw his head back as his back arched, spilling over Nebuya as he came with a scream. Imayoshi angled his thrusts to meet Reo's prostate and caused the screams to dramatically increase in pitch. It didn't take much more beyond Reo's body clenching around his cock to bring him crashing over the edge. Thankfully Nebuya caught Reo before the floor did as Imayoshi's grip faltered, he used Reo's body to ride out his orgasm, moaning and cussing as he slowed his pace.

The scream from Reo had distracted Mayuzumi from Hayama's three fingers in his ass. Hanamiya was a whimpering mess next to him as he was finally granted sweet release by Kiyoshi's rough strokes. Kiyoshi was now biting Hayama's neck and drawing out Mayuzumi's hell even more by distracting the other.

"Will you fucking just let me fucking cum?!" Mayuzumi snapped, writhing on the bed.

Hayama forced a fourth finger inside his ass, causing his breath to hitch. "Senpai should learn some manners...otherwise he'll have my fist in his ass."

Kiyoshi chuckled. "I'll give him something to occupy his mouth with."

Mayuzumi's lips parted again for another cock to enter his mouth. He lapped at the remaining cum on Kiyoshi's cock, feeling him fill out in his mouth as Hayama's fingers disappeared from his ass. He didn't pay much attention until he felt the cool plug being eased into him.

"You should thank Shouichi for bringing all of these toys with him senpai~" Hayama hummed as he leaned back over Mayuzumi's body, pressing his lips to the other's shoulder. "You and Makoto seem to enjoy them so much..."

Hanamiya was still whimpering and trembling beside him on the bed, Mayuzumi made a small noise of irritation as Kiyoshi's cock pressed deeper past his lips. He didn't even flinch when Hayama spanked him, his cock was aching and leaking but he just couldn't get release no matter how much he willed it to happen. Kiyoshi's hand in his hair tugged him to bob his head back and forth, taking as much of the other's cock in his mouth as he could whilst Hayama toyed with the plug in his ass.

"...you reckon I could fist him?" Hayama smirked.

Mayuzumi made a noise of objection as he felt Hayama's fingers rubbing around where the butt plug was pressing into him. Kiyoshi pulled him away from his cock, holding him in place as he stroked himself quickly. Mayuzumi had the sense to close his eyes just as he heard the other's breathy moans increase in volume, he felt the other's cum hit his face and tried not to flinch away.

"...that's a good whore." Hanamiya sneered from beside him. Mayuzumi opened one eye and glared at him.

"Don't know what you're sneering at Makoto." Hayama mused, leaning over Mayuzumi and grabbing a fistful of the other's hair, harshly tugging him closer. "Lick it off."

Hanamiya snarled slightly but complied, too exhausted to put up much of a flight over something so petty. He grimaced slightly as he started licking at Mayuzumi's cheek. The other male was getting more and more restless from his denied orgasm, rocking his hips back against Hayama's cock that was pressing against the curve of his ass as the second year remained draped over him.

"Hmm? You feeling unloved senpai?" He purred.

"Fuck you."

"Shouichi gave me my orders, I'm not allowed to let you cum."

"Fuck him." Mayuzumi growled as Hanamiya's lips pressed against his, he opened his mouth out of habit and caught Hanamiya off guard when he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. The two of them sloppily made out as Kiyoshi watched with lidded eyes.

"I got a better idea." Hayama smirked, untying Mayuzumi's bounded hands and roughly manhandling him so he was led on his back. Kiyoshi caught hold of Mayuzumi's wrists to stop him interfering as Hayama teasingly stroked his glistening cock. The blond didn't waste any time, he straddled Mayuzumi's chest and started stroking his own cock as the third year's eyes widened. Hanamiya watched with interest, somewhat intrigued as to where this was heading.

"Fuck Koutarou..." Kiyoshi murmured as Hayama's fingers teased his own cock.

"Hm? Oh this is nothing, you know what really gets me hard?" His playful but devious smirk was leading somewhere. "Fucking Reo."

Mayuzumi gritted his teeth.

"He's so tight, and he makes the best noises when you angle your thrust just right...man I could fuck him all night." His cock was leaking and dripping over Mayuzumi's chest. The third year's eyes were on the cock in front of him, watching it twitch and pulse as Hayama continued describing what fucking his lover was like. Imayoshi had since bounced back after his post-orgasm haze, leaving Reo in Nebuya's caring embrace to find out how his other whores were doing.

"He begging yet Koutarou?"

"Not quite." Hayama replied, letting Imayoshi kiss his neck and replace his hand on his cock with his own. The blond melted into the captain's hold within a few strokes, more precum dripping onto Mayuzumi's chest.

"You're making such a mess over here..."

"He's being held open for you senpai~" Hayama purred in Imayoshi's ear.

"Oh really? Well I had so much fun fucking his slut that I'm kinda tired...but you haven't cum yet have you?" He swiped his thumb over the head of Hayama's cock. "Hmm? What do you say, you want to fuck your senpai until he's begging like his slut was?"

Mayuzumi held back his insults, at this point he just wanted to cum already and he didn't care who fucked him. Hayama's eyes were glazed over as Imayoshi's hand pumped his cock, he couldn't help but nod at the suggestion. Kiyoshi's hands held Mayuzumi still as Hayama scrambled off him and settled between his legs, the third year was in for another surprise as Hanamiya's tongue swiped across one of his nipples, pulling an unexpected gasp from Mayuzumi.

"You're the centre of attention now Chihiro." Imayoshi remarked, running a hand over Mayuzumi's inner thigh whilst Hayama eased the butt plug out of him.

"F-Fuck you Shouichi."

Hanamiya laughed before he started sucking on Mayuzumi's nipple, Imayoshi merely stood and took in the sight of the so called 'new phantom player' spread eagle on the bed about to be fucked by his kouhai. Hayama didn't bother with fingers, knowing that he had spent more than enough time stretching him out earlier, he pressed the head of his cock inside Mayuzumi and hissed at how tight it was despite all the preparation.

"Easy does it." Imayoshi chimed. "Remember, he doesn't get to cum until he's begging."

Mayuzumi tried to avert his gaze but he was pretty much forced to watch as Hanamiya sucked on his nipples and Hayama's cock sunk into him. He moaned loudly, not seeing any point in trying to hide it anymore, not with everyone watching anyway. As Hayama bottomed out he let out a loud gasp, his hips bucked up instinctively and gained a small chuckle from Imayoshi.

"Fuck senpai...I can feel you clenching around me already." Hayama remarked, one of his hands trailing up Mayuzumi's inner thigh and teasingly stroking him, gaining a whimper from him. "How long are you gonna be able to keep quiet hm?"

Imayoshi smirked as he watched Mayuzumi's face flush a deep shade of red. Hayama gave no warning, he just started thrusting in and out quickly, shallow thrusts at first but they very quickly got deeper and longer. The third year gasped and grunted without a care in the world but he was far from begging as he got used to Hayama's pace.

"Faster." Imayoshi commanded. Hayama chuckled, angling his thrust slightly as he obeyed the captain's order. The first sound that was anything like a scream came out of Mayuzumi's mouth as Hayama brushed his sweet spot. Hanamiya grinned and moved to bite on the other's neck, licking and sucking another mark as Kiyoshi watched with a hungry gaze.

"F-Fuck--fuck--oh god." Mayuzumi breathed, his body was on fire, his cock painfully hard as Hayama showed no sign of tiring any-time soon.

"Just ask for it and we'll let you." Imayoshi chimed, suddenly very close to Mayuzumi's ear. "Nice and loud so Reo can hear how much of a whore you are."

The pace was brutal yet Hayama was hardly fazed by it, he raked his fingernails down Mayuzumi's thighs, alternating between a steady rhythm and mixing it up to see what got the best reaction out of his senpai. He stilled for a moment, savouring how the other's body clenched around his cock. Mayuzumi whimpered, it was the first sign that he was beginning to lose himself.

"You want him to keep going?" Imayoshi hummed, fingers pinching Mayuzumi's nipple as Hanamiya went back to licking the other.

"Fu--yes..." Mayuzumi breathed.

"Louder."

"Yes! Fuck--keep going--"

Hayama grinned, he pulled all the way out only to slam back in and get a scream from the other, he carried on like this for a while until he stilled again. Mayuzumi squirmed, panting and whimpering like a bitch in heat as he tried to get friction anyway he could.

"Just say it Chihiro..." Imayoshi sighed, growing slightly tired of this game now. "Koutarou can go all night if he has to."

Mayuzumi struggled against Kiyoshi's iron grip, watching as Imayoshi's hand reached for his cock and gave it a stroke. He whimpered and then moaned as Imayoshi leaned over and took the head of his cock in his mouth, sucking as he caught Mayuzumi's eye.

"Fuck--please." Mayuzumi blurted out before he could stop himself. "--I want to cum _please_!"

Imayoshi hummed around Mayuzumi's cock as Hayama started fucking him again. Mayuzumi's vision was starting to go blurry as he was denied another orgasm. Imayoshi chuckled, sensing that the boy had reached his limit and that the game was nearly over.

"What do you want Koutarou to do?" Imayoshi asked, toying with the cock ring but not releasing it.

Mayuzumi was completely at the captain's mercy. "Fuck me. I want him to fuck me like the whore I am."

Hanamiya chuckled in Mayuzumi's ear but the third year ignored it as his eyes bore into Hayama's.

"...go on then." Imayoshi hummed.

If Mayuzumi thought that Hayama's previous pace was brutal, he had another thing coming. The second year draped his legs over his shoulders and resumed fucking him. The change in angle bought the game to a whole new level, Mayuzumi moaned and gasped loudly, his throat dry and voice cracking as Hayama's eyes slipped shut and he frantically thrusted in and out. Imayoshi watched intently, gauging when Mayuzumi would probably break once and for all.

"Oh god, fuck--please--please let me cum! Shouichi _please_ \--" Mayuzumi begged, eyes shut, arms and legs trembling, cock bouncing and leaking as Hayama grunted softly.

"...one more time." Imayoshi's fingers moved to slip the cock ring off. "Beg me once more."

Mayuzumi didn't care anymore. "Shouichi--please let me cum." He wailed.

The captain blinked slowly before granting his request. Hayama's eyes snapped open, thrusting impossibly deep inside Mayuzumi as he let out a loud moan. The third year didn't need any prompting, his body trembled as he came, spurting over himself with a scream that melted into a moan as Hayama fucked him through it.

When the second year eventually crashed into his own orgasm, Mayuzumi was a whimpering mess, feeling used and spent as Hayama spilled inside of him with a string of curses. He winced as he felt the cock leave his ass, grimacing as he then felt Hayama's cum dripping out of his asshole. Kiyoshi gently rolled him over onto his side as Imayoshi chuckled to himself over the whole ordeal.

"...that went better that I hoped."

"I still don't know why we agreed to this." Kiyoshi sighed.

"You had fun, don't deny it." Imayoshi smirked, watching as Hayama collapsed on the bed next to Mayuzumi whilst Hanamiya regarded both of them with an amused gaze.

"...I won't."

"There's a good boy." Imayoshi stated, patting Kiyoshi's cheek as he went to tell Reo that he was done torturing his boyfriend.   



End file.
